Demons
by Miss Darling Julie
Summary: Set someplace where Robin is madly in love and Regina is deathly afraid to give into him. NO Marian. (Yay!) With lyrics from "Demons" by "Imagine Dragons".


**Demons**

 **Summary: Set someplace where Robin is madly in love and Regina is deathly afraid to give into him. NO Marian. (Yay!) With lyrics from "Demons" by "Imagine Dragons".**

 **To those waiting for the sequel to Soulmates, sorry this isn't it! I will get back to that, though the memories I associate with that story is a bit painful at the moment, so I'm finding it terribly difficult to write. I'm sorry about that. In the meantime, Once Upon A Time fans here get something to keep them busy for a few minutes.**

 **While listening to some music and looking at Once Upon A Time pictures I noticed the song "Demons" by "Imagine Dragons" fits Outlaw Queen perfectly! Thus, this fic. I have interwoven the lyrics (which I do not own in any way) into a conversation in which Robin tries to convince Regina that they have a chance at a happy ending. I'm ignoring the part about Robin being chased by Regina's Black Guard way back when. (I have changed some of the words like 'I' and 'you' to fit the conversation.) I hope you enjoy, fellow Outlaw Queen fans!**

 _When the days are cold_

 _And the cards all fold_

 _And the saints we see_

 _Are all made of gold_

 _When your dreams all fail_

 _And the ones we hail_

 _Are the worst of all_

 _And the blood's run stale_

Hearing the leaves crack under her boots, Regina heaved a sigh as she walked through the trees of the forest. She always came here to think and today she really, really needed to think. Ever since Robin told her a few days ago that he loves her she hasn't been able to concentrate on anything. The man – with that almost ever-present smirk on his very kissable lips – has been plaguing her thoughts since the moment he revealed his feelings to her.

And she is terrified.

She didn't understand how a man so obviously kind and caring could possibly love someone like her. She was dark. Evil, they called her. She even started calling herself that. She made it her moniker. Her heart is sufficiently black to have earned it.

To be quite honest, she did feel a strong attraction to him, but she would not walk down that path again. She would not let darkness destroy her relationship with a man she loved again. Thus, she had to ignore his statement. And preferably never see him again.

Through the silence of the deserted outdoors, she suddenly heard some leaves rustle a few feet away. Preparing to defend herself if necessary, she quickly looked in that direction only to see the object of her thoughts step from behind a tree. She sighed again – this time annoyed. Why he had to find her here she did not know. This was supposed to be her private place.

"Milady," he greeted.

"Robin."

"What are you doing out here?" he enquired, though he knew perfectly well she always comes to the forest to think.

"I could ask the same of you."

"I was only taking a walk. What a coincidence: us running into each other," he said, curling his lips. There was that smirk again, she thought. "Regina?"

He almost made her jump by using her name.

"Yes?" she answered hesitantly.

"About the other day…" he trailed off, stepping closer to her. One more step and he would be right in front of her. "I want you to know that I meant what I said. I do love you, Regina."

"Robin," she took a deep breath. "Please don't."

"Why not?"

"I'm not a good person, Robin. I'm a villain. I'm evil."

"I refuse to believe that."

"How can you?" she asked incredulously.

"I can because I have never seen you do or say something even remotely evil. Not ever." He took half a step forward, leaning into her personal space. She had to do everything she could not to kiss him right then.

"I want to hide the truth – I want to shelter you! But with the beast inside me there's nowhere we can hide."

"We can hide in love, Regina."

"I have long since given up on finding love. A so-called 'happy ending'. What a joke," she laughed.

"I refuse to believe that too."

"Robin! You have to listen to me! Please," she pleaded, looking into his eyes. She had to convince him that they had no future, if only for his own good. Even if she did not really want to.

"Okay. I'll listen," he answered earnestly.

"When you feel my heat, look into my eyes – it's where my demons hide. Don't get too close – it's dark inside! That's where my demons hide."

"So they dug your grave and the masquerade will come calling out-"

"At the mess I made, yes," she finished his sentence for him. "At the curtain's call it's the last of all. When the lights fade out all the sinners crawl. I don't want to let you down, but I am hell-bound."

"Though this – my love – is all for you?"

"I don't want to hide the truth about this: no matter what we breed, I still am made of greed. This is my kingdom come. They say it's what you make."

"I say it's up to fate!" he insisted, grabbing her elbows.

"It's woven in my soul, Robin. You need to let me go."

They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, trying to convey what they each believed in.

"Your eyes, they shine so bright! I want to save that light."

She sighed again. She was on a dark path. Her heart was black. She truly believed there was no way out for her. But then a thought struck her. It was risky, but she knew she had to take it. It might be her only chance.

"I can't escape this now." She watched as his face fell a little. "Unless you show me how."

His eyes shot to hers immediately – desperately wanting to believe he understood what she just said correctly. She tried her very best to assure him that she truly did want him, though she was afraid.

"Regina, you're not the only one with demons. When you feel my heat, look into my eyes – it's where my demons hide. I'm dark inside! That's where my demons hide."

"Oh, Robin!"

"I want to carry your demons with you, Regina. I want to help you carry your load. And you can help carry mine. Together."

No longer able to hold back, they started to lean in toward each other. When their lips finally connected, they both felt a wonderful warmth spread through them. They knew this was right. It was destined to be even though it took them some time to get there.

Pulling back, Regina smiled at him.

"It's our kingdom come now."


End file.
